a literal angel (f primarina x m incineroar)
by abadasssheep
Summary: blake made the biggest mistake of his life letting go of Donna, but years later after he's gotten a job as a gamer for pokkentube, he goes to a primadonna concert and...he finds his literal angel again. "oh donna, nobody could replace you.." "you're a literal angel." RATED M FOR LANGUAGE VIOLENCE AND LEMONS


welcome to Pokeplanet. The world very much like the world of Pokemon, but in this world, humans...well they don't exist on this planet. Pokemon live like them, and there are cities, jobs they do and poke-cents. there are not many vehicles because Pokemon is either quadrupedal or can walk to the destination fast enough. Pokemon still fight in tournaments, but they can be healed. (yeah they sell potions and all that in stores). Pokemon get along and have relationships and families! well, most do. for example, deuce, a decidueye, is single, and he plans to stay that way. his friend Blake, an incineroar is still upset about letting go the most talented and enchanting woman in his life, Donna, a primarina he met as a brionne. however, years later, he finds out he still has her phone number but doesn't call, only to find she left a voicemail.

blake strut along down the school corridor. it was the first year of high school, and he was excited. "yo! blake!" deuce called over to him, making Blake turn to him. "yeah?" his eyes widened as he saw his best friend from grade school, deuce, but he was different, he was a dartrix now. "deuce? is that you?" Blake chuckled, and walked over quickly. "it's been years man!" Blake laughed, giving his friend a noogie. "oi! watch the feathers!" deuce laughed, pushing Blake off playfully. "you still haven't changed much huh?" deuce chuckled, giving Blake a fake punch. "yeah, I'm still me, I just look different!" Blake joked. "come on, we're gonna be late for class you dorks! Mr solgaleo will send us to detention!" a girl called, the two turned their heads to a steenee, named Serena. the two sweatdrop and bolted for class.

"oh my god do you see that blue bitch over there? so ugly." "She thinks she's so cute, but she's uglier than a stunktank!" some girls chuckled at Vivian, a shiny kirlia, who got bullied a lot for her appearance and looks Vivianan looked away, tears in her eyes. "guys quit it!" a female brionne stepped in front of Vivian, seeming pissed off at the salazzle, floette, and cinccino. the three only laughed. "why should we? Vivian's weird, like you." salazzle scoffed. blake clenched his fist and deuce noticed that the brionne was losing confidence. "i-i'm not weird.." "aww, is the stupid seal bitch gonna cry?" floette taunted, kicking dirt at the brionne's face, making her eyes water. blake had enough. he walked up and stood in front of her protectively. "back off you prissy sluts!" he snarled, making the three girls gasp. "and why should we? she's hideous Blake!" the floette stated, looking at her hand. blake usually doesn't hit girls, but he got so mad that the three girls would think that the brionne which he found beautiful was being treated this way. he slapped the salazzle making her yelp out. he snarled "i said BACK OFF!" he hissed again, making the girls run off like scared fomantises. blake sighed and turned to the two girls. "t-thank you.." Vivian commented, picking up her book. "you're welcome Vivian. and...I'm sorry about those girls...?" "Donna, my name is Donna." she smiled back, making him blush. "donna...it's a really nice name," he commented back. "anyways, we're gonna be late for Mrs. reshiram's class." (I SEE RESHIRAM AS FEMALE AND ZEKROM AS MALE! DEAL WITH IT YA HATERZ)

(4 weeks later)

blake is hopelessly in love with Donna. it took him four weeks to realize it. he had been hanging out with her, Vivian, and deuce more often. serena moved away because her family moved to another city. deuce and Blake kept in touch though. those girls never crossed Vivian or Donna again. the reason he found out is that she was practicing singing some sort of song. "it's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring, to find the way towards the stage won't come easily...troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting.." Donna was in the courtyard, sitting on a bench behind a tree, tears falling from her eyes. blake felt rage when he saw she was crying. he was gonna make the jerk that hurt her beg for- "but they cannot create what I will be..." she got up and twirled around the fountain. "they laugh at me, throw taunts at me, one look at me and they misjudge what they see...but I can only decide what I will be..." she leaped and pirouetted "I'll be the sky and your fire...and I will go much higher, I'll stand up to the lighting, it's time to turn the tide! or at least I will try...I will be legendary, I will shine in your eyes, and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight..." she hummed, but turned and saw Blake standing there, his eyes wide with amazement. "Donna, you have an AMAZING voice!" Donna blushed and turned away. "you think so...?" he nodded, and padded toward her. "you really should try out for the talent competition." Donna looked down "I did...they rejected me." Blake's eyes widened. "what?!" he felt rage consume him again. "what kind of-" Donna sighed. "it's not that they thought I had a bad voice, I just wanted Vivian to have her time to shine...it came down to only one spot left, and I was chosen, but Vivian was so sad...I felt so guilty...I let her have it." Blake's gaze softened. donna gave up being in the talent competition, just so her friend could shine. donna was extremely selfless. that's when he realized; he was in love.

it was Friday evening, five minutes after school ended. donna sighed. another day of torture had finally ended. she looked at her locker and noticed a pink envelope. she took it out and read it. it said to meet Blake by the beachfront after she gets out of school. donna jumped and rushed out, going to the beachfront. sure enough, Blake was there. he turned to her, making her blush "sorry!" he chuckled and motioned her over with his tail. "it's alright Donna." the two talked for a while until...the sun started setting. "Donna, look." she turned and her eyes lit up with amazement. she gasped in awe at the sunset. "it's so beautiful..." "not as you." Blake commented, making the brionne jump. she looked up at him "you...think I'm beautiful?" Blake nodded. "donna...i love you. please...will you go out with me?" he asked, earning a huge smile from Donna as she tackled the male torracat into a hug. "YES! OF COURSE YES!" Donna screamed making Blake blush a deep red. she got off and blushed "ah! blake! sorry!" she helped him stand up. he smiled and kissed her forehead making her squeak. "I'm glad you accepted my confession.." they stared off into the sunset before Donna rested her head on his shoulder, and he looked at her. he smiled and looked at the sunset.

"You're...moving...away?" Donna asked, her breath quivering. it was the end of high school, and Blake came to her with the extremely heart-shattering news. "I know, I know, it's stupid. but...i...ma and pa have been fighting lately...and i...I don't know what to do...I don't want to leave you behind but..." he started to cry, only having Donna wipe away his tears. "Blakey..." she whispered, making him look at her. "I'm sorry donna...i want to be there for you, but my dad...he..." Donna nodded and pressed her forehead against his. "I know baby...I understand if we can't make this work anymore...I'm sure there'll be someone better for you." _oh Donna, nobody could replace you..._

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING DORKY!" "OW!" Blake cried out in pain as his roommate and best friend jabbed him with the end of one of his arrows (not the pointy end ya doof) in the stomach. "deuce! what the hell!" Blake groaned, making the archer in training snicker. "this is what happens when YA DON'T WAKE UP!" deuce replied with another jab, making the incineroar jolt up "alright alright!" Blake groaned again, but he was interuppted by the yawn of a girl. "morning!" the two turned to Serena, who was now a sexy and pretty tsareena. "morning Serena." deuce deadpanned, as Blake got up. today was gonna be another long day. "bee tee double u, guess who got front row seats to PRIMADONNA'S CONCERT!" Serena held up three tickets. they were for primadonna's concert. primadonna was a famous singer who started out on pokkentube. blake and Deuce smiled. "I heard she's performing with Vivian." "Vivian? the shy girl from high school?" "wow, you remember her?" "of course I do, we hosted the dance club together!" Serena puffed, making deuce chuckle. "primadonna...vivian...why does that sound familiar?" the two shrugged. _oh boy._ "so tonight y'all better be ready CUZ IMMA WAKE YOU UP!"


End file.
